


"And All The Flowers Are Dying"

by alexiel_neesan



Series: The Robins [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Chicago - Freeform, Comic, Drunkenness, Illustrated, Image Heavy, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band The Robins. Chicago. The song <em>Danny Boy</em>. It just calls for Jason drunk on a rooftop under the snow. </p><p>(comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"And All The Flowers Are Dying"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["And All The Flowers Are Dying"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8217) by munnin_odanin. 



> A comic version of Munnin_Odanin's _"And All The Flowers Are Dying"_ , written for the prompt _Universe to your choice, Jason singing Danny Boy (it's you, it's you must go, and I must bide mostly). There could be half burned cigarettes and rooftops involved._
> 
> Title from the song _Danny Boy_.

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying1.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying2.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying3.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying4.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying5.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying6.jpg)

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=andalltheflowersaredying7.jpg)


End file.
